


A kiss a day

by Kathee_HDS



Series: SMK-One episode, one kiss [1]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: A kiss (or more) for every episode!
Relationships: Amanda King/Lee Stetson
Series: SMK-One episode, one kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petons a diari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296809) by [Kathee_HDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS). 



> This is a translation of my work "Petons a diari"

The package burnt like hot coals in his hands. Lee knew it was almost done, he just needed to board the train and deliver it, but with those goons hot on his trail him boarding the train would endanger both the mission and his contact's life.

That's when he spotted a woman in a trenchcoat walking towards him. She blended in so much that she almost missed her, and that stood out to him. A typical middle aged housewife, easy to miss, easy to forget.

He bumped her shoulder and decided on a tactic that had never failed him before.

But there was always a first time for everything.

The woman wanted nothing to do with the package nor a complete stranger like him, and the time he was spending in relying the instructions was starting to become a hindrance instead of an aid.

After the umpteenth negative Lee felt the deadline closing in and, grabbing her by the waist, she pulled her into the wagon where the exchange was planned.

Grabbing her by her lapels he repeated, as loud as be dared:  
"It's for the man in the red hat, don't forget!"

The harsh pull made the woman tumble, and she fell right on his lips, more accidentally than passionately. But Lee hadn't gotten where he was by letting good chances pass him by.

"Have a safe trip, sweetheart! And call me when you get there!" He said, and after a quick check revealed no one was tailing him, he sprinted across the railways.

Amanda was still rooted to the spot where the kiss had left her when two men tackled and beat that stranger to the ground, right before her eyes, her nose practically pressed against the train's window as it took off.

"Oh my..."


	2. There goes the neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pose as a married man, you gotta act like a married man, Lee.

Lee stepped out of the kitchen handing strawberry daikiris around, dodging guests as if they were bullets.  
When all glasses but one were gone he pondered if he should have it for himself -I deserve a little rest, a little alcohol if I'm to survive this-, he told himself. But as he put the cup to his lips Amanda rushed to his side, stole it and took a deep gulp.

"Hey, that one was mine!" Lee said, mildly annoyed.  
"Contact secured with Harriet" Amanda shot back softly, before rising her voice over the reigning ruckus. "I'm sorry my dear, but if you want a drink you'll have to pry it from me!" as she took another swig, leaving barely a third of daikiri in the cup.

Sensing an opportunity of securing their loving couple cover and win the neighbours' favor with a bit of theatrics, he pulled her from the waist and tartly responded "I don't need to drink it to taste it", and, feeling everyone's eyes on them he caught her lips on his in a kiss longer than the act they were putting on required for. Amanda's hands went to his chest, and that's when he pried the cup from his hand and drank the last of the daikiri, tasting it firsthand, while everyone around them hollered and clapped. "That's playing dirty, Lee!" "All's fair in love and war, baby!"

He was never going to admit that the second taste was quite disappointing, compared to the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make them kiss in that scene where they quarrel in the kitchen and they shake hands and Amanda says sth about kissing, but that was too expected. I do picture them kissing there, but Idk how to write it other than adding the kiss to the already awesome exchange. Maybe he doesn't let go the handshake and pulls her to him? Maybe when he's leaving and turns around and says "Amanda" he strides towards her and kisses her, and after that tells her he likes the blue curtains? No one knows where the writer is going, least of all, the writer.


	3. If thoughts could kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break the hypnosis with a kiss - we all wanted to see that!

Amanda burst through the doors of the hotel, entering the lobby like a hurricane.  
She tried to get to talk to the receptionist but they wouldn't even look at her. She was running out of options, and time. She spotted a sign with the information she needed, and she rushed towards the stairs, climbing two steps at a time, worried for Billy, scared for Lee.

Once she got to the entrance to the meeting room, a couple of agents tried to block her from entering, but she snuck past them and pushed the doors open, ready to shake Lee free of his brainwashing, but when she reached him, the duck wouldn't make a sound, and she couldn't remember the words.

Billy kept calling her name, and as the clock hit 12 o'clock and she saw Lee pull his gun, so she reached over the table and kissed him, the only distraction that came to mind other than slapping him - which she wouldn't have, he's her partner!- Lee kept pulling the gun, but the duck fell to the floor and started talking, and Amanda whispered the words to Lee's lips, her eyes trained on his unblinking gaze. 

"Success comes a step at a time" 

And he finally blinked, the fog that clogged his senses melting away, and finally registered Amanda's eyes on him, her breath tingling his -wet?- lips.

Amanda fled the room, babbling something about jumping out of a cake, and as the events of the day finally caught up with him, Lee hid his face behind the hand that had just pointed a gun to his best friend, rubbing his eyes.

Thank God for Amanda King.


	4. If thoughts could kill (tag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the events in "In thoughts could kill", Scarecrow has to go through the whole test thing all over again, but this time he's got a full-time Lee-sitter.

The hospital's reception desk was nearly deserted when Lee got there. There was no one but a nurse behind the counter, going going through some papers.

"Good morning, I'm Mr.Stetson, I have an appointment for a full check?"  
"The nurse will come fetch you at the waiting room up ahead. She'll be here soon and will hand you clothes for your stay, and the first dose".  
"More pills? I thought they were just part of that plan by Doctor..."  
The nurse raised her gaze and, recognizing Lee, rolled her eyes. 'Not him again, please', she thought.  
"The pills are standard procedure. Please proceed to the waiting room, where you'll be called shortly. NEXT!"

Lee tapped twice on the desk and walked away, heading to the coffee machine, for another dose of liquid breakfast.

"Good morning, Lee!"  
"Hey Amanda. Are you here to see me through this torture?"  
"You bet! Mr Melrose ordered to keep an eye on you at all times. I took my uniform to the dry cleaners and I picked it up right before coming here to watch over you, and here it is!" She pointed at the bag she was holding tightly.  
"Great. Want some coffee?"  
"No, thanks, I had breakfast before driving the kids to school, two eggs and a ham and cheese toast. I thought if I'm expected to keep you from fleeing, I'm going to need all the strength I can get!"  
"Wow, thanks." He emptied the coffee cup in a single swig and turned to face his partner:  
“Amanda, I…”

“Mr.Stetson?” a nurse cut him mid-sentence, before he even knew what sentence it was.

"Yes, it's us", Amanda answered for him.  
"Ah, Mrs. Stetson, here you go. Ride the elevator up to room 217, and please, make sure he takes all the pills. Your husband here has a record of making them disappear behind the bed or beneath the pillow.  
"I don't find that surprising at all." Amanda smiled back. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll take them all."  
"Excellent, the doctor will be there in a half hour to begin the tests."  
"Thank you!"

"So... Mrs. Stetson, is it?" Lee jokingly asked when they reached the second floor.  
"It's not the first time, Lee", Amanda shot back, unlocking the door to room 217, holding it open for him.  
"Nor will it be the last, for sure." He replied, stepping into the room.

Lee sat on the bed, and he was just leaving the cup with the pills on the bedside table when Amanda's hand grabbed his wrist.  
"Lee. The pills." she ordered, in her mom voice.  
"Amanda. Not gonna take them." he answered, stubborn.  
"You know that's not an option, Scarecrow. Come on, all in one go and then a swig of water. I'm not moving until you've taken them."  
Lee obeyed, and tilted the empty plastic cup towards her.  
"There, satisfied, Mrs. Stetson?"  
“Let me see. Open your mouth”  
Lee hid the pills under his tongue and opened wide.  
“I told you, I took them!”  
“Let's see under your tongue?”  
Lee pushed them up and opened again, so she could see it was empty.  
"See? I'm not hiding them anywhere, Amanda! Are you satisfied now?"  
“No.” she answered, and pulled his shirt's lapels until his lips meet hers in an open-mouthed kiss.  
Lee hugged her waist and deepened the kiss, accidentally swallowing his pills.  
The kiss ran for longer than it should, but when they finally parted for air Amanda whispered "Now I'm satisfied", and Lee barked a laugh, unwilling to let her go.

"Is this the standard protocol for volunteers?" he sighed, still trying to catch his breath, feeling Amanda's forehead resting on his.  
"Only for the difficult ones"  
"I can't tell if that's a punishment or an incentive..." Lee's voice trembled in sync with Amanda's hands, now flat against his chest while she tried to regain her balance.  
"Let's not test that, Scarecrow..." she answered, pushing him back to the bed. "Turn around, and no peeking!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Since I can't let you out of my sight, I'll need to change into my uniform here. But if you peek, this hospital will be the lesser of your problems, got it?"  
"Loud and clear, Mrs. Stetson" and he turned, facing the wall. "Does that mean you will watch me while I change?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time", Amanda answered, her voice filtered through several layers of cloth.  
"Nor will it be the last, I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I tried I couldn't fit a kiss into the real episode, so there you go, a tag. I mean... I could've made them kiss to break the hypnosis and then have the duck speak... Hold that thought. *Edit: now added a chapter 3 with that plot bunny. Ofc when you read this, you'll already have read the duck kiss so- I don't remember what was my point. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm already looking forward to the next episode!


End file.
